Chapter 22: Mahiro and the Harsh Lesson
MAHIRO AND THE HARSH LESSON CHAPTER 22 OF THE MANGA Japanese title : Mahiro To kakoku Na Jukyou PART 3 OF THE " ADVENTURES IN MIDDLE SCHOOL " STORY ARC Previously Mahiro's first day at middle school goes reasonably well amid a few ups and downs. Turns out she is the center of attention between classes, at least among the girls. She holds up well during lunchtime. The three middle school friends that almost constantly surround Mahiro, namely Momiji, Asahi, and Miyo-chan, almost seem to form a Yuri circle. Near the end of the school day, Mahiro needs to use the toilet, but is intimidated by going into the girl's room. She 'tries to hold it' until she gets home, but only makes it inside the front door before the 'Floodgates of Heaven' burst open and provide a great downpour, indeed! This Chapter's Story " How depressing . . . . . . . " So comments Mahiro as she, at home, dresses in her female middle school uniform, ready for another day at school. Mahiro is a downer today because she knows that she is expected to attend school every day now. Mihari hands her the school briefcase and backpack, already packed for class. The front doorbell rings, indicating that Mahiro's middle school friends are here to walk with her to school. Now at her desk, Mahiro bemoans the fact that she has to tote the supposedly heavy school bags, and vows to get Mihari to get her driving license so as to chauffeur her to school ! Mahiro wants to sleep through the first class, but such is not to be ! The first class is PE ! Mahiro berates her misfortune, but that only increases with she being very sleepy and absentmindedly begins to undress herself for PE class, right in the homeroom class ! She unbuttons her shirt enough to show the top of her lacy bra before reality kicks in, and two boys begin intensely staring at her ! However, Momiji is the White Knight to protect Mahiro, as Mahiro quickly buttons up her shirt. Asahi and Miyo-chan administer needed verbal discipline and correction to the boys, while Momiji leads Mahiro out of the frying pan and into the fire ! The sign above the door tells the whole story---The Girls Locker Room ! The scene inside the locker room emotionally assaults Mahiro---middle school girls in various states of undress ! Mahiro is now an atomically correct bodied female, so to be in the Girl's Locker Room is the proper place for her to change into her PE outfit. However, leftover male attitudes and traits not yet banished or corrected still bedevil her, and she sometimes becomes awkward and apprehensive at certain times and situations, like right now ! Mahiro sees the sleepy girl undressing (#) , as well as other girls in various stages of undress. To turn from such landscapes, Mahiro stands in front of her locker and stares directly at it. She decides that a touch of self-control and distraction is needed just now, and turns to look only at Momiji. Both Momiji and Asahi, standing next to her, are showing that they both wear training bras, as they have not developed yet. Mahiro is relaxed a bit seeing her friends, and turns her attention to Miyo-chan. Miyo-chan is changing quickly, and trying to hide in front of her locker; she already has an attractive, mature, developed bust, and wears a regular bra. Mahiro turns her gaze away with a hearty, " I'm sorry ! ", as she, herself, begins to undress. She takes note of her own modest bust, nonetheless, she also wears a regular bra. Being a girl herself, one should be cognizant of the fact that any girl has or will develop a bust, Mahiro tells herself. Out on the field, PE class begins with stretching exercises, done in pairs. Mahiro is paired with Miyo-chan, whereas Momiji is paired with Asahi. The female troops are then assembled in front of the female instructor, who tells them that they are going to begin training for long distance running. Everyone will be doing this all month long. " I absolutely hate this ! ", Mahiro screams to herself in her mind. ( See Chapter 3 ). She goes bonkers from the frustration of it all, and this brings Mahiro almost to the point of tears. This is noticed by Miyo-chan. Miyo-chan then whispers her concerns to the PE instructor, even though she may be misunderstanding what is motivating Mahiro's distress. The instructor comes over to Mahiro and tells her that she can just sit and watch. Thank goodness !!! Mahiro now has a smile on her face, and looks for Miyo-chan in the running crowd. But Miyo-chan is the one distressed now, running with her ample bust noticeably bouncing under her warmup jacket. Not surprising, it is Asahi who wins the 10 lap mini-distance track run. Miyo-chan comes in vexed by her bouncing, but in good spirits otherwise. Mahiro finds her and thanks her for her concern earlier. Miyo-chan wants to know if Mahiro has any "preparations" ready for her "problem" ? Thus, although a little slow on the uptake, it begins to slowly sink into Mahiro that Miyo-chan thought that Mahiro had to be excused because she was supposedly having her period ( See Chapter 5 ) ! A light bulb eventually goes off in Mahiro's mind, but she is helpless to do anything about the situation. Later that evening over dinner, Mahiro relates the morning's activities to Mihari. Mahiro says by the time she realized that her classmate was worried about Mahiro's supposed period, it was too far gone to come clean and say that she was just tired and did not want to run. Mihari is nonplussed. Chapter Lookback One can see why boys need discipline and correction, in middle school, and otherwise, too ! Manga Fan's Comments on This Chapter Rama Andesta / 48 weeks ago / 2 likes best manga Enclair Nin / 49 weeks ago / 1 like I bet in future chapters she Mahiro gets confessed to a guy! Axia Asria / 50 weeks ago / 2 likes lol, a misunderstanding about having her period ? Combat Fox 50 weeks ago / 4 likes We need more "Gender Bender" anime because I just love the MC Mahiro doing their own things, like struggle to continue their daily life . . . . and accept their fate! P.S. NO female changing into male manga please... I don't know why but I hate it I do!!! Sengoku Millen / 50 weeks ago / 2 likes Please more chapters, author, PLEASE!!! Category:Chapters